


of absences and leave forms (and crying writers and mermods)

by dal_segno



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Atlantis, Crack Treated Seriously, Dramatic Flair, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Leave Forms, Light Angst, Writer Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_segno/pseuds/dal_segno
Summary: Secretary Kim could deal with absences.But Secretary Kwak’s absence? It… it was a lot more than Secretary Kim thought it would be.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Nu'est Ensemble - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	of absences and leave forms (and crying writers and mermods)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nufics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nufics/gifts).



> Saw two other Nu'fic writers write little pieces for our beloved nufics so I decided to hop on the train and make my own love letter/fic to our favourite fic organisers! I don't really know where I was going with this one but I hope y'all like it! And to our nufics, please continue making fic fests it gives me the excuse to write about pretty boys for hours hehehe.

Secretary Kim could deal with absences.

He dealt with Secretary Kang’s leave when he had to go for a medical procedure. Nothing too alarming thankfully, just a visit to their local sea witch to restore his voice after accidentally choking on a cursed pearl bead. He mistook said bead for bubblegum and bit into it hard, thus releasing the spell inside of it. From then on, all bubblegum machines inside the office (though they did bring a lot of the guppies nearby) were removed and only strips of gum were allowed to be chewed within office premises.

Secretary Kim also dealt with Secretary Choi’s lazy ass when they were first starting out their company. The (then) bubblegum-haired man could barely keep his eyes open in meetings that were about anything other than his beloved underwater performer. Fish Gaga, if memory serves right. And then there were days that Secretary Choi wouldn’t swim to their little firm, even with Fish Gaga’s music blasting for the entire ocean to hear. Still, Secretary Kim had ways to work around the younger’s absence, particularly by imposing various punishments if the other secretary were to sleep in.

It worked, somewhat.

Then came Secretary Hwang’s looong absence that spanned for over a year and a half. He volunteered to live among humans for a little while so that Nu’Fics Publishing could get all the writers they needed. Lots of their old fish friends had gone off to rest and they needed as many writers as they could to make up for the change. This meant human writers too. Fortunately, Secretary Hwang was successful in his endeavour, having produced (read: seduced with his voice) lots of human writers willing to help their little publishing firm.

Thank goodness they didn’t ask why Secretary Hwang would sometimes act like a fish out of water, literally.

Even then, Secretary Kim and the rest of the firm worked hard while their freakishly long secretary was gone. They fixed a couple things, like giving Secretary Kwak more leg space (he and Secretary Hwang used to sit in front of each other) and saving their ears from siren calls that Secretary Hwang was well known for.

But Secretary Kwak’s absence? It… it was a lot more than Secretary Kim thought it would be. Logically he knew it would be best for the other to rest a lot with his two adorable merdogs, but a part of him missed Secretary Kwak’s boisterous nature. Though the other could be fairly annoying too, he was definitely a needed presence in the office, especially when things got stressful or when Secretary Hwang needed a hand to hold.

Secretary Kim would surely miss his favourite hyung…

“Ya,” a voice broke Secretary Kim out of his daydream, “I’m still here! I was just about to submit my leave form but you’re kinda in the way, Jju.”

Just as Secretary Kim was about to open his mouth, two figures ran into the wall beside him, one on each side. That was sure to leave an indent and Secretary Kim would have to call the mermods to help patch it up. They do have a special paste that clears everything up, though Secretary Kim couldn’t remember what they called it for the life of him.

“Jonghyun!” screamed Secretary Kang on his right. “Three of our authors-- Dal_segno-nim, TomorrowTakesForever-nim, and Overprimrose-nim-- are currently crying over the news of Aron’s leave! And that doesn’t include the rest of the company trying to stop him from leaving!”

Secretary Hwang nodded rapidly in agreement. “They’re just the worst of all our writers AND mermods! Please stop them!”

Secretary Kwak only looked amused at the news. “Where’s Minki then? Shouldn’t he be the one leading them to me or something? Guy wants me gone, I tell you.”

A pin-drop silence ensued after Secretary Kwak said that. Secretary Kang and Hwang looked at him as if he’s grown two heads. In a hurried fashion, the two filled him in and told him that Secretary Choi was actually holding off the rest of the company while they came to warn him. He stared at them straight in the eyes.

“Then why did the two of you come to warn us? I think Minki would’ve liked some backup.”

It wasn’t said with malice but Secretary Hwang’s face broke out into a red flurry. He muttered something under his breath and took Secretary Kang with him to the elevator. Secretary Kim laughed, thinking about how Flamie-nim was right about Secretary Hwang’s brain being a mess. He and 3minswriting-nim will have to pay her up it seems.

Now that they weren’t disturbed by screaming secretaries and cries of their writers, Secretary Kim walked Secretary Kwak into the office to properly file a leave form. The last time the older secretary tried to appeal for some sort of document, he was turned into an adorable stuffed puppy at the hands of a sea spirit that got the wrong idea.

Well, we all learn from our mistakes.

“Hyung,” Secretary Kim said when they were done at last, “We’ll miss you.”

Aron, no longer Secretary Kwak at the moment, simply smiled. He brought a hand to Secretary Kim’s fluffy hair and ruffled it. “Wait for me, will you?”

“Of course,” the younger said with tears in his eyes. “Make sure to rest well, hyung.”

He could deal with Aron's absence for a little while, but Secretary Kim is sure to give his favourite hyung the biggest hug of a lifetime when he comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through! Here's my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/nuestpop)! Maybe drop me a comment or a kudos? And drop a CC of love for our beloved nufics too! Until the next fic~


End file.
